The Secret Twin
by AmeliaPond1997
Summary: adopted from IBelieveInSherlockH. This is the story of Legolas and his twin Mardion. Mardion is know by a different name in a different world he is known as...HARRY POTTER! Possible slash between Mardion and Aragorn later on in the story. My part starts at chapter 5 so any mistakes in the first 5 aren't mine.
1. Chapter 1

The elves of Mirkwood had a secret, a rather big secret it was too. The elves in the other kingdoms – Rivendell and Lothlorien- knew that the King and Queen of Mirkwood had a son, but what they did not know was that Legolas was not an only child, he was a twin. His twin's name is Mardion.

The only elves outside Mirkwood that knew he Legolas is a twin are, Lord Elrond of Rivendell and Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. They are the only ones who know because Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel can see into the future. Lady Galadriel could not, not tell her husband about what she saw when she saw that twins would be born in Mirkwood.

Unfortunately Lady Galadriel also saw that the youngest of the twins (Mardion (By one minuet)) would be in major trouble if he stayed in Middle Earth.

The Valar, though they do not usually intervene in things that go on in Middle Earth, felt that they had to do something to help the elves. They knew how valued an elfling was to the elfish race, so they gave the young child magic and transported him to a different dimension called Earth. Also, so not to confuse the child when he got back home they decided to go into his dreams each night, telling him that everything would be okay and he would be able to get back home to Middle Earth when he was seventeen. They would tell him that he would be mortal while living on Earth so he would age normally and his ears would be hidden until he was of age in the wizarding world (Seventeen). They would also remind him that when he got beck home that he would become an elf once again and he would look like an elfling would at the age of seventeen, (About the age of 5)

However, when the Valar transported him there they did not know where he would end up. Luckily for them he was put on the doorstep of a young couple who had just graduated from their school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the young couple just married took him in. They did not know his name, so they gave him one, on Earth he was now known as Harry James Potter, son of Lily and James Potter.

Or maybe it was unlucky that the child was transported to the young couples doorstep as 15 months later, on the 31st October, they were killed by Voldemort, the Dark Lord of the Wizarding World. Harry survived and was sent to live with Lily's older sister and her family. He was not treated very well while he was there, he was locked in the cupboard under the stairs for ten years of his life, he was beaten, even more so when he got his Hogwarts letter, but none of this matted to him, as he knew when he was seventeen he would be able to leave all that behind and live with his real family, his father, the King of Mirkwood and his brother Legolas.

So with all this in mind Harry pushed on and he became 'The Saviour of the Wizarding World' when he defeated Voldemort in the 'Final Battle' as it was named.

The Wizarding World was shocked to hear that only a few days after the battle their saviour had gone missing, it was like he vanished in to thin air, which he did but the people did not know that, nor did they need to know that.


	2. Chapter 2

"Speech" – Westorn

"_Speech"__ –_ Elfish

Chapter 1

It had been 1000 years since Mirkwood got the second twin back, he and Legolas were identical in nearly every way. They both had long blonde hair, the same facial features and the same height. The only real difference between the two was their eyes. Legolas had blue eyes that stood out from his pale complexion, Mardion on the other hand had green eyes – or so most of the elves thought, he actually had the same eyes as his brother, but he loved the green ones he had on Earth so much he charmed them to stay that way (He could keep his magic as the Valar could not find a way to remove it from him without killing him and they did not want that). It was the only way the elves and even their own father could tell them apart.

Mardion only changed the colour of his eyes when he wanted to trick someone it to believing that he was Legolas.

At this particular moment in time, his eyes are green. He and Legolas were in his father's study; their father had called them saying that there was some important business he wanted them to take care of.

"Lord Elrond had called for a meeting in Rivendell and a few elves from Mirkwood are to be present. I want both of you to go, along with a guard, to Rivendell for the meeting. If you are not returning home then inform the guards and they will in turn tell me"

"Yes ada" Legolas and Mardion replied together, laughing when their father groaned.

"I thought you two had grown out of that habit"

"No" They once again said together.

"Just go and get ready for you journey" the King sighed

The two lest the room laughing.

Three days later, Legolas and Mardion were travelling to Rivendell. They were laughing and joking, and generally having fun.

When they were about a day from Rivendell Mardion was struck with a thought that he voiced out loud to his brother.

"Hey Legolas?"

"Yes Mardion?"

"I was thinking, we could pull a prank on the people of Rivendell"

"No! Mardion we cannot do that; we might get kicked out of the city"

"It won't be big just, y'know, both of us being Legolas, like when someone says your name we both answer. Because as you well know there are only a handful of people who actually know of me. "

"Mardion, I said no!"  
"Oh please Legolas. Please, please, please…"

That went on for a while until Legolas gave in and practically shouted

"Alright Mardion, I will do the prank with you."

"Yay!"

Legolas shook his head at his twins' antics. Just before they entered the city, Mardion changed his eye colour to match Legolas'.

When they got in the walls of Imladris they dismounted their horses and gave them to a stable hand. Legolas and Mardion started toward the 'Last Homely House' someone from behind them said Legolas' name.

"Legolas!"

They turned around to see a man with dark brown, shoulder length hair, grey eyes and a kind face, he was tall – about 6ft just a little shorter than Legolas and Mardion who are 6ft 2".

"Yes?" they replied at the same time.

The man stopped and stared at them, like he was only just realising that there were two people standing there. He stared at Mardion then at Legolas, and he looked like he was going to faint.

"Are you alright Aragorn?" Legolas asked

Aragorn just stared at him and then pointed to Mardion unable to speak.

"Oh, this is my twin brother, Mardion" explained Legolas

"Hi" Mardion said happily, while smiling at Aragorn

"Uh Legolas?" Aragorn said getting over the shock of seeing two Legolas'. "Since when did you have a twin?" he asked a bit stupidly.

"Since I was born" Legolas replied, rolling his eyes

"I got that!" Aragorn said a little irritated "I meant, why is this the first time I am hearing about him?"

At this point Mardion decided to step in "That would be because I am not very well known. There are only three people outside Mirkwood that know about me, and they are Lord Elrond, Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn."

"Surely your birth would be celebrated. Elflings are very important to the elves; their births are celebrated for years."

"Yes and my birth was celebrated, the Valar sent Mardion away to keep him safe" Legolas replied looking a little sad. Aragorn was about to ask another question about what happened to Mardion when a new voice joined them.

"Ah Legolas, Mardion, I'm glad you could join us" Lord Elrond said as he walked up to the three of them.

"Its good to finally get out of Mirkwood!" exclaimed Mardion.

"Yes, I would like that if I had been stuck there for 1000 years, well come along we will get you settled, the council meeting will be tomorrow evening when all the quests have arrived and are settled in."

With that Elrond led them into the Last Homely House and led them the rooms that had been set up for the quests.

*HP*LotR*HP*LotR*HP*LotR*HP*LotR*HP*LotR*HP*LotR*H P*LotR*HP*LotR*HP*LotR *HP*LotR*

The next evening they made their way to the council area, where there were already a few men, elves and dwarfs there – there was also a hobbit, and Gandalf – waiting for everyone else to show up. Elian and Legolas sat down next to the other elves, Mardion was sat next to Gandalf – they had become friends when Gandalf passed through Mirkwood about 200 years ago – and on Gandalf's other side was Frodo Baggins. The Hobbit who had the ring. Legolas and Mardion had heard the story of the ring the night before so they knew what was going on.

When everyone was there Elrond stood up and started his speech, he spoke about the ring – How it was made and what it did to the race of men.

"Aye this is a gift" said one man, Boromir "We should use it to help us rid the world of its evil"

"You can't not wield it! No one but Sauron can" Aragorn argued back

"And what would a mere ranger know about this?" Boromir question him

Before Aragorn could answer Legolas stood up and said "This is no mere ranger, this is Aragorn, son of Arathorn and heir to the throne of Gondor. You owe him you allegiance"

"_Sit down, Legolas"_ Aragorn said in elfish.

"This is Isildurs heir?" Legolas nodded

"Gondor has no king" Boromir said sneering at Aragorn "Gondor needs no king"

Boromir sat down and glared at everybody in the semi-circle. Elrond went on explaining that the only way to get rid of the ring was to destroy it. When he had finished saying that, a dwarf named Gimli stood up with his axe raised and went to hit the ring. He would of but Mardion stood up and blocked the ring from view.

"The ring cannot be destroyed by metal work Master Dwarf, do not think others have not tried."

"And what would an elf know, hmm?"

"A lot more than you" Mardion said under his breath. "I am not just an Elf!

"If you are not just an elf then what are you? A pretty boy?" one of the other dwarves asked

"I am Prince Mardion of Mirkwood, elf and Istari"

There were shocked gasps around the semi-circle, the dwarves suddenly looked scared of Mardion. Mardion pleased with his work sat back down.

"Why do we have to destroy the ring?" asked Boromir "Why can't we take it to Gondor for safe keeping?"

"Have you heard noting Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed!" exclaimed Legolas angrily, getting irritated with the human.

"I suppose you're the one to do it?" Gimli asked sarcastically. "Bloody elves" he said under his breath, but of course all the elves present heard it.

The elves present jumped up and started arguing with the dwarves and the men soon got involved. The only ones who did not join in the shouting were, Aragorn, Mardion, Elrond and Frodo. That was until Frodo stood up and said

"I will take it" But nobody heard him over the noise of everybody shouting "I will take it!" he said louder. This time everybody heard it and stopped talking "I will take the ring to Mordor, but I do not know the way."

"I will help you bare this burden Frodo Baggins" Said Gandalf

"If by my life or death, I can protect you. I will. You have my sword" Aragorn added in.

Mardion and Legolas looked at each other before saying "And our bows" at the same time.

Not to be outdone Gimli said "And my axe" and went over to stand by Mardion, who smirked down at him.

Boromir was the next to step up "You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done"

Elrond was about to say something when there was a shout from behind the bushes "Hey! Mr Frodo ain't going anywhere without out me" Sam exclaimed running out to stand beside Frodo.

"No indeed, we can't even separate you when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not!" Elrod said looking irritated but the amusement shone in his eyes.

"Hey, we're coming too!" Merry shouted running out from behind the pillars.

"Yeah! You'd have to tie us up in a sack to stop us!" said Pippin

"Not a bad idea" Mardion muttered good naturedly under his breath

"So be it, ten companions, you shall be the Fellowship of the Ring"

"Great. Where are we going?" Pippin asked Mardion snorted and burst out laughing, until Legolas whacked him on the back of the head.


	3. Chapter 3

"Speech" – Westorn

"_Speech"__–_ Elfish

Chapter 2

That night Mardion had a nightmare, his first one where his father had not been there to comfort him since he had returned to Middle Earth.

_*Dream*_

_Harry was facing Voldemort, taunting him about not being able to love "You know what Tommy Boy? I kind of feel sorry for you. Not knowing how to love someone else, not being able to feel love."_

"_Avada Kedavra" Voldemort shouted._

_Harry dogged and shot 'Expelliarmus' back, Voldemort one again shot 'Avada Kedavra' at Harry and the two spells met in the middle. Voldemort's curse backfired and killed him. He was dead._

_Harry looked around for his friends but could not find them. Then he saw bushy brown hair on the floor next to some red hair. He ran over to them and knelt by their heads. It was obvious they were dead, but he still checked their pulses. He could feel the tears welling in his eyes but did not let them fall._

_He looked around the hall some more and saw long blonde hair matted together with blood. Harry bowed his head in respect for Luna and he hoped the Nargles would take care of her where she was going._

_Standing up he saw the rest of the Weasley's scattered around the room and he also saw Neville Longbottom._

_Harry couldn't hold the tears back anymore, and he screamed in anguish._

_*End Dream*_

Mardion woke up screaming, and sweating. Tears were mingling with the sweat on his face. He knew that sleep, if it came at all, would not come easily. He got out of his bed, and went next door to his brother's room. To Mardion's surprise Legolas was still awake, and he wasn't alone. Legolas and Aragorn were sitting next to the fire, talking.

"Mar? What's the matter?" Legolas asked, concerned about his brother.

"Uh, nothing" Mardion said, not wanting to share that he had a nightmare in front of Aragorn.

"There is obviously something wrong if you are at my door at 2'o clock in the morning!"

Aragorn seeing that his presence was no longer wanted, stood up from his place by the fire, stretched and said "I think it's time I go to bed, I'm getting tired."

"Alright goodnight _my friend_"

"Night Legolas, Mardion" He said faking a yawn. Mardion stayed quiet and waited until he could no longer hear Aragorn.

"Leg, I had a nightmare" he admitted softly, not wanting to seem like a baby. Legolas knew that Mardion's nightmares were terrifying form what he had heard from his Ada, so instead of saying anything, Legolas walked over to him and wrapped him (Mardion) in his (Legolas') arms. Legolas could feel his tunic getting wet from Mardion's tears but he didn't care.

When Mardion had stopped crying Legolas pulled away a little bit and wiped the tear tracks off his face.

"_What did you dream about little brother?"_

"_I dreamt about my last night as Harry Potter, I think this quest will end as a war and it brought back memories."_ said Mardion. Legolas looked down at him with concern written all over his face. _"AND I'M NOT LITTLE!"_

Legolas chuckled at that "Of course you aren't my dear brother. Come now, let us get some rest, you can stay with me tonight; I know how hard it is for you to sleep after you've had a nightmare."

Mardion didn't say anything; he just curled up in Legolas' bed. His brother pulled him into his chest and started singing a lullaby their farther sang to them when they were small.

_When the sun goes down,__  
__And the moon comes up,__  
__And the stars twinkle in the skies,__  
__Then, my little one,__  
__It's time for bed__  
__And time to close your eyes;__  
__For the elves wait__  
__Till you're fast asleep__  
__To bring sweet dreams to you,__  
__And the moon and stars__  
__Through the windows peep__  
__To see what the elves will do._

Mardion could feel his eyes drooping, and he was thankful that Legolas got a wonderful singing voice. Legolas heard his brother's breathing even out and smiled. He then settled down for sleep himself.

The next day the Fellowship found out that they would be leaving at the end of the week. They started packing up their clothes and blankets for the journey. They would put the food in the bags the day before they were due to leave. The elves and men were practicing their archery and sword skills. Legolas, Aragorn and Boromir were excellent with a sword Mardion on the other had was not. He could not block a blow coming his way; he could do nothing of use with the sword.

"Come on Mardion" Aragorn said exasperated "The Hobbits are better than you with a sword" Legolas winced when Aragorn said that. There are few things that make Mardion angry, and one of them was saying he was bad at something. Mardion however hard it may be, always tried his hardest to do something. He never gave up. (A/N: A bit cheesy I know)

Mardion, upon hearing this comment, loaded his bow and pointed it at Aragorn's head. Aragorn looked shocked at how quickly Mardion had loaded his bow. He had never seen anyone do it that quickly, not ever Legolas and he was the best archer Aragorn had ever seen.

"Say something like that one more time and I will kill you. I am letting you off this time as you are my brothers' best friend" Aragorn nodded.

"Legolas? Where did he learn to load his bow so quickly?"

"He taught himself. You may have thought I was the best archer in Mirkwood, but I am not. It was Mardion who taught _me_how to use a bow so efficiently."

After that Mardion spent all of his free time training with a sword, sometimes Legolas or Boromir were there to help him. He noticed that Aragorn did not offer to help him train, but he always saw him when he was training. Aragorn did not know that he had been found out so he watched Mardion practice whenever he could. By the time they were ready to leave Mardion had gotten better with a sword, but he was still not the best.


	4. Chapter 4

"Speech" – Westorn

_"Speech"__ –_ Elfish

Chapter 3

When the end of the week came, the two elves, four hobbits, two men, the dwarf and the Istari were ready to leave Rivendell. They did not know how long they would be gone for or even if they would be back.

They set out early in the morning. Mardion had heard Frodo asking Gandalf which way Mordor was, to which Gandalf replied "It's left Frodo, left".

As they were traveling Mardion was thinking about what was going to happen on this journey. He wondered if it was going to be anything like the Second Wizarding War, where he lost everybody he loved, his best friends and the family that looked after him when he was on Earth.

The hobbits were complaining, once again, that they were hungry. So like any other sane person would, Boromir threw an apple at each of them to get them to be quiet.

As the fellowship got further into their journey they became more used to each other, though there was one thing that they noticed, Mardion stayed as far away from Aragorn as he could, he usually stayed up front with Gandalf who was leading the group while Aragorn stuck to the back with Legolas. Legolas and Boromir figured that it was because of the comments Aragorn made when teaching Mardion to use a sword. The others however didn't have a clue why Mardion was avoiding Aragorn. The fellowship had also found out how protective Legolas was of his brother.

_Flashback_

_The fellowship was walking through a forest, to stay out of sight, when a pack of wolves attacked. The Hobbits were told to run and hide somewhere safe and they would find them when they were done._

_Legolas and Mardion were firing arrow after arrow at the wolves but they just kept coming. Legolas took out his sword and started attacking them with that, Aragorn, Gimli, Boromir and Gandalf seemed to be having more luck with a sword than they were having with a bow. Mardion copied him and took out his sword, he was not nearly as good as the others but he could try._

_He was dealing with the ones coming at him okay until one jumped on him from behind._

"_LEGOLAS! GET IT OFF ME! PLEASE" Mardion shouted, he was in a lot of pain. He hadn't been in that much pain since he was Harry Potter._

_Legolas stabbed the wolf and pulled it away from his brother. He sat next to Mardion, who was whimpering, on the ground and put his arm around him trying to soothe him. When Gandalf came too close for Legolas' liking he crouched in front of his brother making sure they got the message _'Do not touch him'_._

'_Leg, it's okay, he just wants to try and heal me' Legolas reluctantly moved out of the way and let Gandalf heal Mardion. Once he was healed they were once again on their way, but for the next few days Legolas would not leave his brothers side or let anybody else near him._

_End Flashback_

Most of the fellowship thought it was nice that Legolas was so protective of his brother. However, Mardion thought that Legolas was being way too overprotective. For the first 17 years of his life he had been beaten and starved by his 'Aunt and Uncle' and he had nearly been killed a load of times by a madman and his followers.

Gandalf led them up the Misty Mountains, below the pass of Caradhras, which were covered in snow meaning that everyone but Mardion and Legolas – who could walk on top of the snow – had to struggle through it. The hobbits ended up being carried buy Boromir and Aragon (They had two each) and Gimli's head only just poked up above the snow.

Mardion would have put a heating charm on all of them but it would take a lot of energy to keep replacing it once it failed, and since he was unable to put it on the others, he did not put one on himself either. As they travelled further up the mountain, the snow got thicker and heavier making it hard for them to see where they were going. Legolas and Mardion heard it at the same time and Legolas turned back to the others and shouted over the sound of the wind

"THERE IS A FOUL VOICE IN THE AIR"

Gandalf started chanting to try and counteract what was happening but it didn't seem to be doing anything. The next thing the fellowship knew was that they were being covered in mounds of snow. Legolas was the first to surface and then he helped the others out. He looked around after he had done that and realised that Mardion was not there.

"MARDION!" Legolas screamed. The others looked at him when he shouted and then they looked around and realised the other twin was nowhere to be seen. Legolas was searching frantically for his brother, when he was hit with sudden realisation. He looked over the edge of the cliff to see his brother a little way down hanging on for dear life.

"Mardion, hold on I will get you up as fast as I can!" he shouted down to his brother

"Hurry Leg, my arms are numb and I don't think I can hold on for much longer!"

Legolas was looking in the packs for some rope and finally found some.

"Mar, grab on I will pull you up." Mardion grabbed on to the rope and Legolas pulled with all his strength. Boromir and Aragorn ran over to help Legolas pull his brother up the cliff. It didn't take long with all three of them pulling before Mardion was safe with his brother who pulled him in to a hug.

"Thank you Legolas"

"If you are thanking me for pulling you up the cliff then you must also thank Boromir and Aragorn as they helped"

Mardion turned to Boromir and said "Thank you Boromir" Boromir nodded at him accepting his thanks. Next he turned to Aragorn and said "Thank you Aragorn"

"It was not a problem Mardion. I was happy to help" Mardion nodded at Aragorn when he said this.

The fellowship then went on to decide which way they would continue on. Boromir of course suggested that they went through Gondor while Gimli suggested they go through the Mines of Moria. In the end Gandalf put an end to all the arguing by saying that the ring bearer will decide.

"We will go through the Mines" Frodo said after much thought. So with that they set off back down the mountain and headed to the entrance of the Mines.

*LotR*HP*LotR*HP*LotR*HP*LotR*HP*LotR*HP*LotR*HP*L otR*HP*LotR*HP*LotR*HP*LotR*HP*

They had been walking for days when they finally reached the entrance to the Mines of Moria. Gimli was exited at the prospect of seeing his cousin again and would be quiet about the welcome they were sure to have.

Gandalf had found the door and was trying to gain entrance. Legolas and Mardion were keeping look out while Aragon and Sam were letting Bill the pony go as 'The mines are no place for a pony even one as brave as Bill'. Merry and Pippin were throwing stones in the lake that was beside them and Frodo and Boromir were watching. After a while Aragorn noticed what the cousins were doing and stopped them. Mardion was glad he could feel something off about the lake but he wasn't sure what it was. He wasn't even sure that if he told them to stop they would listen to him.

After hours of saying phrases at the door Gandalf sighed and sat down. Frodo look at the door and said to himself "Speak friend and enter" he then said louder "What is the elfish word for friend?"

"Mellon" Gandalf answered and the door opened. The fellowship gathered their things and entered the mine. Gandalf was in front with his staff lit like a torch. Mardion was at the back making sure everyone was in.

Inside the mine they had discovered that it was no longer a mine but a tomb. Gandalf and Aragorn were shuffling everybody out when they heard a scream. It was Mardion. They ran out and found Mardion being held upside down by a massive creature. Legolas started shooting arrows at it trying to get it to let his brother go, but it was no use. Aragorn ran in the water and was hacking away at its tentacles.

While this was going on the others had shuffled the hobbits back into the mine.

Aragorn and Legolas had finally managed to get Mardion free from the creature and ran inside with him. The creature collapsed the entrance to the cave blocking anyway out. The only way to go now was forward. The fellowship was about to start moving when they heard a weak "Leg" and then a thud. The turned around to see Mardion lying unconscious on the floor.


	5. Update

**A.N**

**Ok, so I haven't forgotten all of you's nor the books, BUT I have been so busy with school and I am going on holiday on the 9****Th**** of September in Australia for me, but I have no idea about other countries. I will return on the 11****th**** of October, again Australian dates. After I get back I will try to write more, so far I have about half of all of the books written, but I am stuck and I have no idea what to do. Any one got any hints? PM me or post it in the comments.**

**For all of you who have reviewed, you are lovely and receive a cookie. All of those who didn't don't get one. Any way, I try to respond to reviews. **

**For the SNK, Anyone who wants to know what a kima is, it is sort of like a neko, a type of cat demon, don't bother searching for it, its mine and mine alone. Ummm, anyway, will post soon. I will update after my holidays with the overview of the Poll, it is still up, I will then write the chapter based on that and I will also explain exactly what a Kima is. I do have a beta, and will be in correspondence with them soon, but for now, Ciao.**

**AmeliaPond1997**

**P.S. This chapter will be replaced when I have finished writing the story. And if you are going to say mean things, don't be anonymous, tell me your name, I will only roast you over a fire with marshmallows.  
**


End file.
